


Let's spar together

by Tfnmal23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Comedy, Competition, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Sexy, Sparring, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfnmal23/pseuds/Tfnmal23
Summary: This is a one shot idea from my Alternative Valentine's Day fanfic when Maggie suggests that they spar sometime at the DEO.  Alex and her embark on some competitive banter that continues right into this fic.There is comedy, googly eyes, checking out and they get busted at the end.  All in good fun!  I love Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer.  May Sanvers live long and prosper.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie didn't forget that Alex mentioned sparing in their fancy room at the DEO.  Even though Maggie is tiny in stature no one should ever rule her out.  She wasn't scared at all about taking on her girlfriend in a one on one match. 

 

Maggie: So we're still on for a match in your fancy ring tomorrow at the DEO?  What time?

 

Alex: Oh yeah we are still on! Depends, do you want others to see me kick your ass or ...Not so much?

 

Maggie: Oh you think you are so damn cute with that winky face.  I'm actually in early for the night so I'm good with 8am if you are? I mean, I don't want to wound your precious pride in front of your co-workers.

 

Alex: Oh okay.  8am sharp! Better bring your A game, Sawyer!

 

Maggie: Don't underestimate me, Danvers.

 

Maggie laughed as she set the phone down on the nightstand.  She took a quick shower not wetting her hair and changed into shorts and her favorite Batgirl t-shirt.  She crawled into bed and decided to change to girlfriend mode and text Alex good night.

 

Maggie:  Sweet dreams, babe.

 

Alex:  Are you trying to get me to go easy on you tomorrow?

 

Maggie:  No, never. This is your gf talking now. And I genuinely wanted to say good night like I always do.

 

Alex: Ok okay.  The competitiveness in me took over, sorry. Good night, babe.  Sleep well.

 

Maggie: Good night :-)

 

The next morning Alex woke stretching out in her large king size bed.  As she rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand, she thought about wanting Maggie to always stay over.  She thought about asking her to move in, but was it too soon for them to move in.  They've been together for 6 months now.  She thought it wouldn't hurt to ask her.

 

She showered and put on some jogging pants and a jacket to match.  She grabbed a piece of toast with peanut butter on top and her coffee in to go cup then she was off to the DEO to meet Maggie.

 

Alex walked into the DEO and Maggie was sitting with Winn at the computers and spinning around in her chair like a child. She spun and caught a glimpse of Alex and her side view.

 

"About time Danvers, I thought I was going to have to mop the floor with Winn here." Maggie perked up in her chair and smiled at the detective with those dimples, those damn dimples.

 

She smiled back. Thinking about seeing this girls face all morning and here she is. "It's a very good thing I'm here then.  Saved myself some patching up later, right Winn?" She leaned down to give Maggie a quick peck in the lips and Maggie smiled into the kiss like she always does.

 

"Ah, whatever Alex. If you weren't practically my sister I would be window side watching this sparring session, but there is nothing hot about watching my sister spare someone else who is almost a sister by default." He covers his eyes and starts to gouge them out at just the thought of it.

 

"Well, Winn we all know you are lucky they've made stamps self-adhesive...Because you can barely lick a stamp," Alex chuckled and Maggie laughed a little.

 

"Good one, Alex." Winn just shot a glare and said at her as they walked away.

 

\----

 

Alex opened the door for Maggie into the sparing room.  "Are you ready for this?" She looked her up and down, grinning.  Maggie was wearing a tight fitting royal blue and black workout top and black yoga pants.  Her hair was up in a ponytail, which Alex always loved too just as much as it being down - curly or straight.  She just loved her hair period.

 

"Are you checking me out, Danvers?" Maggie looked her up and down and she also turned to look at her as she passed to make it super obvious she was checking her out too.  Sizing her up even.

 

"I might have been," she paused. "Maybe, but I would like to think I was a little more coy about it." Alex took off her workout jacket and reveiled her black sports bra.  Although Maggie couldn't keep her eyes off Alex's core and her rippling shoulder blades. Phew.

 

"What the hell? Where is the rest of your clothes? I'm not going to be able to concentrate with all this going on."  Maggie motioned with her hands and directed her eyes at Alex's core and chest area. "This is a serious disadvantage."

 

"Oh, please.  Like you weren't thinking of distracting me with this tight workout top gripping you in all the right places, huh?" Alex walked up to Maggie and gave her a hug then planted some kisses on her shoulder.

 

Maggie grabbed Alex around her middle tightly and pulled in closer to her. "We need to warm up and do this because right now my head is telling me something else so I need to be focused on something else, quick."

 

"Yes, you are right.  We better warm up, I don't need you breaking anything or pulling a muscle...babe." She pulled away and winked at her.

 

They sat down on the mat with their feet touching each other's and they would stretch out their hamstrings by holding hands.  Leaning back and then forward, Maggie showing Alex some stretching moves from yoga.  Alex not getting any of it because she isn't as flexible as Maggie is.  She waves her hand at Maggie, "You can have that yoga crap.  I'll stick to my normal stretches."

 

"Suit yourself, Danvers.  Yoga is more than the moves.  It grounds you and connects you in ways that are hard to explain.  It is good for the mind and soul."

 

"Ok, blah blah freaking blah.  That's what you keep telling me, but I can't be a pretzel.  Enough talking, let's do this.  You ready to make friends with the mat, Sawyer?" Alex gets up quickly and starts bouncing around on the balls of her feet.  She brings up her hands to gesture to Maggie to bring it.  She stops bouncing and holds a wide open stance with her left leg leading her right and bends her knees.

 

Maggie laughs and then in a matter of seconds she gets serious because Alex has put on her game face.  Maggie puts up her hands in defense, but she attacks like Alex wanted her too.  They impact against each other and Alex feels the force of Maggie.  She's thinks to herself. This girl is stronger than she looks.

 

Alex digs into the mat to push back on Maggie to get her off her.  She still meets a force to be reckoned with. Maggie's sneakers are already dug into the mat providing her help with the force, so Alex releases the grip and Maggie is off balance and falls to the mat. 

 

"What's the matter, Mags? Lost your footing, there?" Alex backs up more and bounces on the balls of her feet again.

 

Maggie just glared at Alex and took off at full speed to a full tackle knocking down Alex and wiping her out.  Maggie now on top of her. "I bet by the look on your face right now you didn't see that coming, huh?" Maggie leaned down close to Alex's face and said, "What's that matter? Cat got your tongue?" She lifted herself up off Alex and stretched out her arms to display toughness. 

 

Alex got up slowly and checked her lip for blood that she felt or thought she felt. Nope, no blood but she will feel that fat lip later.  "Ok, now the line has been drawn. I'm not holding back on you."

 

"Oh, by all means.  Let's see what you got, Danvers."

 

Alex went quickly at Maggie with a right swing at her and she blocked it. Then a left swing at her and she ducked under it and moved quickly behind Alex and swept Alex's feet from underneath her.  Alex found herself on the mat again. She went down pretty hard, so Maggie quickly ran over and knelt down to see if she was ok. "Alex, you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to send you down so hard."

 

Alex glared at her and grabbed the back of her neck. Maggie reached out her hand to offer to help her up and Alex brushed out of the way.  She didn't want her help.  She rolled away from her and gained her composure.

 

"You sure you are okay, Alex? All kidding aside I want make sure you are good." Maggie said. And no sooner did she get that out and Alex leaped at her.

 

Alex slammed Maggie down on the mat.  Alex still on top of her Maggie laced her leg in between Alex's legs and spun her so Maggie was on top.  They were both breathing pretty heavy and sweat was starting shows as it glistened when the light shined just so.  Maggie tried to hold down Alex's arms, but Alex quickly wiggled out of the hold. She sat up quickly face to face with Maggie and she shoved her off of her.  They both got up their feet again.

 

"Your turn, come at me," Alex said to Maggie.

 

Maggie went low, as she is as scrapper and she want to get the taller at a disadvantage.  She leaned into Alex to try and land her on her back to the mat, but the force of Alex just caused Maggie to give out and crash to the mat.  She was breathing pretty heavy and so was Alex.  She felt some of her hairs ran away and were in her face.  She got back up and brushed the hairs out of her face.

 

Alex smiled at the fatigue setting into Maggie. "Sawyer, you getting tired?"

 

"Oh, back to talking smack, but when I landed you back down on the mat you weren't talking then." Maggie replied quickly.

 

This time Maggie stayed high and tried to get some jabs in.  They danced around right and left like in a boxing ring taking small jabs at one another.  Maggie always quicker to move before the punch came from Alex.

 

"Where did you learn to box?" Alex asked Maggie as they continued.

 

"I told you I had an older brother who I idolized.  Well he used to wrestle in high school and he after college decided to become a boxer.  He lives in Vegas now and fights probably twice a month." Maggie shared.

 

"This explains so so much," she paused. "You really wiped me out before and I felt the wind get knocked out of me a little. You might be tiny, but you are mighty."

 

Maggie laughed. "Well I had to learn to defend myself in my family."

 

"There is no way that yoga crap has made you this strong. You must workout and strength training."

 

"Of course, Danvers. Yoga like I said is so much more than a workout.  We should workout together and I will show how to get guns like these." Maggie flexed her arms.

 

Alex laughed, "What? You don't like my guns?"

 

"Their alright, if your into that sort of thing.  I mean, look at this definition here.  Sick, right?" Maggie bragging and flexing again.  Alex had to admit that whenever she sees her arms she goes gaga over them and this definition she speaks of.

 

Alex shoves Maggie out of her expression of being so damn proud of herself.  "Let's go one more round of intensity to get the heart pumping then I'm good.  I really enjoyed this." Maggie says to Alex.

 

"Ok, let's go." Alex says quick and then she immediately lunges at Maggie with her right hand punch and Maggie wasn't ready so she gets it in the face.  Right about middle of her cheek bone she feels the impact.

 

"Ow! Damn," she bends down to feel her face.

 

"Shit Maggie! I'm sorry," she goes to wrap her arms around her and tries to make eye contact.  Tears are forming in her eyes. "Let's stop. That's enough for today." Alex says and grabs Maggie's hand to bring her to the bench.

 

Maggie shoves her and laughs. "Haha, gotcha," she runs away to the other side of the room bouncing so proud of herself. "But that did hurt a little can we just wrestle more and less punching.  I'm going to feel that one later."

 

"Oh, just like this fat lip I'm going to feel later here too, huh?"

 

"I'm sorry, it happened so quickly.  I think perhaps you underestimated me before and you were caught off guard." She winked at Alex.

 

"Save that winking shit for later, Sawyer.  Man up! Let's see how tough you are? You get down on all fours and let's see if I can get you out of the ring."

 

"Ok, deal," Maggie got down and got into position.

 

"Ready?" Alex asked.

 

"Ready."

 

Alex grabbed Maggie around the waist and yanked as hard as she thought possible.  Maggie did budge much maybe a couple feet from where she was.  Maggie got low as low as possible to feel like trying to move dead weight.

 

"Good luck, Danvers.  I know how to completely use all my weight in my favor." Maggie grunted out.

 

"You aren't kidding. I've wrestled with Supergirl without her powers in this room and I think you might be able to take her."

 

"You give up?" Maggie asked.

 

"As much as I hate to admit this, I'm exhausted and I do give up."

 

"Oh wait I still want to try to move you.  Please let me try," she begged.

 

"It wouldn't be fair because I told you I was tired."

 

"Come on, get down there." She motioned Alex into position.

 

"Ugh, I'm all sweaty Sawyer. Ok, ok. Ready," she complied.

 

Maggie grabbed one of Alex's arm quickly and flipped her on her back so fast her head was spinning.  She pinned her shoulders down on the mat and idioticly counted it out.

 

"Alex, you just let me win."

 

"Actually, I think I won. I've got you on top of me," she raised her eye brows and smiled.  Then she bit her lip.

 

"Don't do that!"

 

"What?"

 

"Bite your lip! You know that's my thing.  That my thing I can't resist about you."

 

"So stop resisting, babe.  Give into it." She smiled coyly and clearly up to something. "Kiss me."

 

Alex layer beneath Maggie and Maggie gave in.  She kissed her hard and passionately.  Their breathing was already elevated and now you add this to the mix. Maggie nibbled on Alex's lip and Alex winced at the pain.

 

"Oh sorry, I forgot.  Not so great for kissing with a bum lip, huh?"

 

"Oh, who said she needed to kiss?" Alex with all her strength left rolled them over so Alex was on top. "Close your eyes."

 

Maggie shocked her head no.

 

"Trust me. Close your eyes."

 

Maggie closed them finally. Alex began leaning in really close to Maggie's chest blowing softly on her and then blowing up to the crook in her neck.  She continued to her ear and back down around her neck and then she stopped.  She came to her lips and slowly and softly pecked small, delicate kiss to her lips and Maggie answered her back with reciprocating gentle kisses.

 

Static came over the PA system.

 

"Attention:. This is Supergirl and Winn. Based on what we see on the screen, this is not sparring.  Maggie hands where I can see them." Maggie complied. "Alex, I think it's time that you and Maggie make your way to HR to fill out some paperwork."

 

The static stopped.

 

Then it returned.

 

"Oh, and Alex...I booked you and Maggie for the same seminar for sexual harassment as Mon-el and I. You're welcome!"

 

Alex collapsed on top of Maggie in embarrassment and defeat.

 

"Babe, can you explain what that is all about?" Maggie asked still trying to comply with her hands up where they can see them.

 

"Yes, yes I will." Alex got up and held a hand out to help Maggie up.

 

"I will explain after we go see Pam."

 

"Who's Pam?" Maggie asked.

 

She held out her hand. She looked at Maggie's face and Maggie's looked at Alex's lip starting to swell.

 

"We need to get this over with and get you home.  You need ice on that cheekbone of yours."

 

"Same goes for you.  Fat Albert called.  He wants his lip back." Maggie joked. 

 

"Laugh it up now, Sawyer.  You won't be joking when you meet Pam."

 

"Will someone tell me who the hell is Pam?"

 

Alex leads them out of the sparring room and straight up to HR.

 

**The End**

**Thoughts?**

**Feedback is welcome and appreciated. :-)**


	2. HR Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was requested to add a chapter of Maggie and Alex's visit to HR. This is how I would imagine Pam to be.
> 
> I don't own Supergirl or the characters, but just my random thoughts. I prefer to read fics with lots of dialogue so that's how I write too.
> 
> Enjoy and feedback is always appreciated and welcomed.
> 
> For those of you that like my stuff and requested this chapter, I dedicate it to you!

The walk of shame to HR

Alex led Maggie down the long corridor at the DEO. Maggie still confused as to why they need to go to HR and who the hell is Pam. 

“Babe, I thought you said you were going to explain this HR thing and who is Pam?”

Alex shrugged and stopped abruptly in front of Maggie so Maggie accidentally bumped into Alex. Alex turned to look at Maggie. She just knows that Maggie is going to hate this when she tells her. Maggie has always been one that doesn’t always completely follow the rule book. She is still someone that likes to do things right, honest and correct because she hates to come back and fix anything. But she also knows that not everything isn’t black and white and it takes a little gray to get things just right as well. However, Alex knows Maggie and just knows she is going to hate this.

“Ok, look…you are going to hate this. Pam is our Human Resources Manager. That should explain it all right there, but there is more to it. However, the situation you are going to hate and you are totally going to hate Pam. She is like Roz from Monsters, Inc. You know when she says, ‘She always watching.’ Well,…yeah, she’s always watching.” Alex imitates Roz and in her special Roz voice.

Maggie laughed. "That's pretty good." She paused. "Ok, you still lost me. I don’t work here, so why do I have to go to HR. What did I do?”

“Umm, well actually I broke the rule and kissed you when I first walked in this morning in front of Winn. So strike one,” she paused and thought of some more ways where they broke the rules. “Then I guess me checking you out could be considered sexual harassment.”

“Sexual harassment?!” Maggie laughed. “I’m pretty sure I wanted that harassment and I even contributed to it as well. What’s the big deal? We were the only people there, so are you taking me to HR, Danvers? I mean, did I hurt that lip so bad you are taking me to HR?”

“Maggie, I’m actually being serious. J’onn hired Pam because he takes this stuff very serious. In case you didn’t notice, he is super serious…like all the time.”

“I did notice he’s really hard to read. So like on a scale level of 1 – 10? Tell me what we are dealing with here. I still think this is a joke, right? You are punk’n me, right? Where’s Ashton?” Maggie turns and looks behind her.

“No, I’m being very serious. Let me tell you what happened and why Kara called us out on the intercom. So Kara and Mon-el started dating. Well, Mon-el came into work one morning happy as a damn clam and he made an announcement that he and Kara were dating in the war room in front of me, J’onn and the whole DEO.”

Maggie laughed. "Mon-el isn't the brightest crayon in the box, is he? I bet Kara wanted to kill him."

"Ah, yeah that's an understatement on both accounts," Alex smiled and continued. "Anyway, he said it in front of J'onn and he told them that they needed to go see Pam and fill out the necessary paperwork. Then I said to Kara that they would have to attend a sexual harassment seminar, which is also with Pam."

"Ok, I get it, but still I don't work for the DEO. So why do I have to go HR and fill out paperwork." Maggie asked Alex with a questioned look.

"Well, clearly you didn't read the fine print when you signed for clearance to access into the DEO." Alex said and looked down to the floor. "Come on, let's go. You are going to hate this and me for sure after this. Do you want to save yourself the trouble and break up now?"

"Fine print? What the hell are you talking about?"

"So no, you are not piecing out? Ok, I gave you the chance just remember that. Let's go see Pam."

Maggie still confused but reluctantly followed behind Alex. They made their way to the war room as they needed to walk past there to go to Pam's office. Kara, in full Supergirl stood behind Winn as they talked about something on the screen. She turned to see her sister and Maggie.

Kara laughed, "Ah, here they are...Winn, it's walk of shame time right into Human Resources." She stands tall and crosses her arms across her body as they approach.

"Shut up, Kara." Alex said.

Kara wiped the cheesy grin off her face and backed down from her super hero stance. Alex can almost always knock her down just with words because Kara idolizes Alex so much. But she knows how this feels so it starts to set in that it isn't fun dating a co-worker. Got to follow the rules set in place. And J'onn set the rules.

"Yeah, well have fun. Oh, Maggie you will love this," Kara squints her eyes and smiles while waving at Maggie.

Maggie looks so confused. "Winn, Maggie looks so confused. I bet she didn't read the fine print on the access form. A consultant to the DEO is an employee of the DEO. She's probably going to wish she didn't get googly eyes for my sister."

They both laugh and then Winn says, "Hhmm, you know, I'm not sure about that. The way she looks at Alex she would follow her anywhere."

\-----

Alex and Maggie arrived at the HR department just a few doors from Pam's office. They could hear a copier machine copying multiple papers and the machine stapling them. Then they could here a fax machine dialing out and the beeping sound. A lot going on in the HR department. 

Alex asks one more time, "You ready for this, Mags?"

"Oh all you damn people are so dramatic. How bad can this be? Where's Pam? Let's go." Maggie said and walked forward.

Pam appeared from an office up ahead. "Did someone say my name?" in her scruffy, snappy voice. And as she said it all the people that work for Roz, I mean Pam began to scramble looks at their computer screens and the floor. They didn't want to make eye contact with her. It wasn't them that said it.

Pam now is staring down Maggie. Look her all up and down and Maggie doing the same. "So seeing as you are the only one looking in my direction I gather it was you. So who are you and why are you here?" Maggie is at a loss for words at the moment because this lady is intimidating.

So Alex chimes in. "Pam, this is Maggie Sawyer from NCPD." Alex was going to continue, but she was cut off by Pam.

"Oh, a local cop." As if to put her down right in front of her. She then walked into her office. They followed. Well Alex followed and Maggie reluctantly followed with a scowl look on her face. And it remained on her face as she walked in the room. Alex made her way to the seat in front of Pam's desk. There was another chair but Maggie decided to stand.

"Agent Danvers, is this cop a mute?" She continued, "And why does she have this scowl look on her face? Make it stop please or remove her." Pam spitted off quickly.

"Who does this lady think she is calling me a local cop like it is nothing and a mute?" Maggie is saying to Alex.

"And the mute speaks..." Pam says condescendingly.

"Pam, she's probably extremely confused and taken back so I thought we could...Or I could explain why we are here," Alex said in reply. Stuttering as she said it because this lady hates nothing more than to waste her time or patience.

"Yes, Agent Danvers, please enlighten me. Make it quick. And stop your damn fidgeting."

"Ok, quick...We were sparing this morning and Winn saw me kiss, and we kissed and Kara...and then Winn they came on intercom saw us, we kissing and close and," Alex stammering on and on.

"Agent Danvers, what the H-E double L are you talking about?" Pam shouted a little.

"Maggie help," Alex looked up folding her hands one over the other.

"Danvers, how the hell am I supposed to help if I don't understand why I'm here. Explain that to me first and then I will see if I can help." Maggie said walking to Alex putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Umm, hands..hands off," Alex said to Maggie. Maggie complied.

"Yes, Agent Danvers, please explain to her so we can move on. I will take a phone call while you explain, but make it quick." Pam turns to pick up her office phone to call her secretary to get someone on the phone for her.

Alex and Maggie make their way over to the back of her very large office.

"Babe, this lady is a bitch. I'm so confused so can you clear it up so we can get out of here?"

Alex looks around the room and she sees all the forms in slots on a wall in Pam's office. "Ok, yes this will help." She grabs the access form and holds it up to show Maggie. "Remember when we first met and we started working a lot of cases together I said to you that rather than having to meet you all the time at the entrance that we should get you permanent access to the DEO?"

"Yes, I remember and I signed it. That's how I got in this morning with my fancy card." She smiled and held it up after taking it from her pocket.

"Ok, well remember a few minutes ago I said you must have not read the fine print. Here, look, read it now." Alex gave the paper to Maggie and she read the paragraph in full length while pacing in the small space in the back of the room. She looked up at Alex every few moments in a shocked look as she was starting to put the pieces together.

"So?" Maggie said and handed back the paper.

"Yeah," Alex said knowing now what they are dealing with.

"I think I'm a little pissed you didn't tell me about this," Maggie said.

"If you knew, let's be honest you would have still signed the access form," Alex replied quickly.

"Hmm, very confident in that answer, Danvers. However, I think I would have had to ponder it considering knowing what I know now. Thanks for blindsiding me."

"Agent Danvers and....Local cop, forgot your name, so clearly you haven't made an impression on me, what's the story? I've got work to do." 

"Oh I can make an impression just give me time," Maggie fired out.

Pam looked up sitting at her desk leaning back and crossing her legs. Pam didn't look like Roz, she just sounded like her. She was actually very attractive older lady, wearing her navy blue suit with white blouse and heals very tall and slim. Her hair was so tight in the bun that Maggie thought this lady just needed to let her hair down and she would be less intimidating and less nasty.

Maggie scowled again and crossed her arms. "Sawyer, Detective Sawyer is the name."

"Oh, excuse me, Detective, congratulations, do you want an award?," Pam got snappy and condesending yet again. "Detective, then. Everything cleared up?"

"Yes," she walked forward and now finally sat at the chair in front of Pam. She decided she knew how she was going to handle someone like Pam.

"Look, we were sent here to HR to fill out paperwork because I'm a consultant to the DEO with mostly Alex. Alex and I are dating, so we need to fill out sexual harassment paperwork." Maggie explained and Alex stood back in the room because she was afraid how Pam was going to rip them or her apart for this.

"Dating? You two are dating?" Pam surprised and trying to make eye contact with Alex but she is beating a path into the burber carpet in the back of the room. "Agent Danvers!"

"What? Yes, ma'am," she squinted and cringed.

"Can you please some over and sit? You are annoying the shit out of me and you know how I am?" Pam said.

"Ok, Sawyer, Detective, you signed as a consultant to the DEO so this makes you an employee. We hold a high regard for professionalism and intelligence here so we can't have any funny business that clouds the judgment of agents and those who consult." Pam explained.

"You know someone should really go over this stuff when you sign from jump street. I mean, this is ridiculous. At my job there is nothing to fill out unless someone forms a complaint. Did someone form a complaint about us?" Maggie rattled off with complete disgust because she thinks it's stupid and rolled her eyes.

"Agent Danvers, I think I preferred when she was mute," Pam looked at Alex and not at Maggie. Maggie annoyed so she got up and lean over Pam's desk at her pointing her finger.

"I'm anything but a mute like I said. You think you can bully and intimidate people so they are scared of you. I'm not scared of you lady. Now, where the fuck are these forms we have to fill out now so I can get the hell out of here. You are pissing me off!" Maggie is about a foot from Pam's face. Alex is gripping the arms of the chair because she knows this isn't going to end well.

"Well, well, well, you've got yourself a wild one, Danvers." Pam smiled. She loves it when they get mouthy. It only mean more time spent filling out paperwork.

"Ok, well clearly you know what you did wrong, Detective to land you here. I'm going to separate you guys to fill out the paperwork and you may go. However, Kara Danvers called and suggested that you attend the same seminar. That's not going to happen. You will be separated. Mon-el will attend with Alex and Wild one, you are with Supergirl."

"Ugh, why do I have to be with the idiot?" Alex said and whinned.

"Why do I have to be with your egotistical sister?" Maggie still not over how she has no regard to follow the rules during arrests with bank robbers and jewel thieves.

"Enough ladies, spitfire you are going to stay here in my office. Alex you are going on the other side of the glass," Pam directed and Alex followed her to where she was pointing. She had her a pen and 5 pages of paperwork.

For Maggie she showed her to a stool at the back facing the back wall of the office but Maggie could still see Alex and same for Alex. Pam set down a pen and about 12 pages of paperwork.

"Wait, why do I have more papers to fill out?" Maggie asked.

"Well, Detective, I'm filing how you spoke to me. I'm a superior officer here and you have done nothing but be rude to me since speaking today." 

Alex is waving her arms to get Maggie's attention because she knows Maggie's patience is wearing thin with this lady. She doesn't want her to do something she will regret. Pam knows just how to get under her skin.

Maggie looks like over to Alex. Alex is pleading with her eyes to just relax and fill out the paperwork. She mouths it so Maggie can read her lips. Maggie backs off and sits on the stools hard and sighs. She grabs the pen and gets to work.

"That's it, Detective. Sit and fill out this paperwork. I knew you would find things my way are a lot easier." Pam egging her on again.

Maggie is grinding her teeth and black smoke is rolling. Alex can see it the fake smoke and a fire extinguisher could not put out this fire right now. Alex pleaded with her again. Pointing down at the paperwork to fill out.

Maggie just ignored Pam and started on the paperwork. It's not worth it she thought. Alex also was calming her from the other side of the glass.

She turned to fill out her paperwork and be able to glance at Alex every now and then because Alex was the only person who will get her through this.

Alex finished first and tried to come back into Pam's office but Pam wasn't having it. Alex set foot in the office to tell Pam she was done.

Pam got up quickly from her desk to intercept her. "I'm done." Alex said. 

"Let me look over them quickly and then Agent Danvers you can be dismissed."

Pam scanned the front and back of each page. All was signed and initialed.

"Agent Danvers, leave the detective to complete her paperwork. You are done and may wait in the lobby or out at the lounge."

"Ok, thank you," she then looked at Maggie. "I will wait for you in the war room."

"Ok, I've got like 4 pages left. I'm taking my time now and reading the fine print." Maggie winked. She was making the best of it.

Alex mouthed the word 'stop'. And she pointed down for her to finish the paperwork and focus.

Maggie mouthed 'I love you' she didn't care because if she said olive juice it looks like I love you reading lips. No matter all this bull shit she would do it again for Alex. Winn was right she would follow her anywhere.

"Detective Sawyer, if you are not complete with the paperwork you shouldn't be talking." Pam looked up from typing at her desk.

Maggie just ignored her and plugged away. About 30 minutes later, she completed the paperwork. She turned to approach Pam's desk to turn them in.

"Are you finished?" Pam asked with a smirk as Maggie passed the papers over the desk to her. "Let me look them over quickly here." She flipped papers back and forth checking if everything is signed and initialed. Meanwhile, Alex peeked her head in to see how Maggie was doing. She felt after 30 mins she should be done.

"Ah, Agent Danvers, didn't I send you off? Wow, your lip is swollen. What happened there?"

"Yes, you sent me but I'm here to pick up Maggie. Well, if she's ready. And this lip, well I can thank Maggie for that. Can we go because she needs some ice on her cheek bone and I should probably do something with my lip as well?" Alex flashed a smile at Maggie. Gosh, she could look at that smile forever.

"Ok, ok, Danvers, I'm going to pretend I didn't see that eye gazing. You only get a pass because you will be attending the seminar and you will learn to keep those looks at bay there." Pam said.

"Ok, Sawyer, everything seems to be in order. Now can you both get out of my office," Pam shooed them with her hand.

"Gladly," Maggie said and spun on her heels to quickly move towards Alex.

"Sawyer! Attitude! Get it in check," Pam yelled.

Alex at the door way already and Maggie slipped past her out of the door. Maggie was so over this bitch.

"Agent Danvers, you've got your hands full with that one. She's a spitfire." Pam chimed as Alex watched Maggie jet down the hallway waving Alex to come and quickly.

Alex didn't want to warrant Pam with an answer because what she wanted to say wasn't appropriate. What she wanted to say was,"Damn right she is and she's her spitfire. And she wouldn't change her for the world." However, she didn't say it, but that smile on Alex's face said it all.


End file.
